2022 Pacific hurricane season (Cooper)
The 2022 Pacific hurricane season was an extremely active Pacific hurricane season, with 23 named storms, 13 hurricanes, and 8 major hurricanes forming. The season officially started on May 15, 2020 in the eastern Pacific, and on June 1, 2020 in the central Pacific, while the season ended in both basins on November 30, 2020. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Pacific basin and are adopted by convention. However, tropical cyclogenesis is possible at any time of the year, as shown by the formation of Tropical Storm Hone in April. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:255 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2022 till:30/11/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/04/2022 till:13/04/2022 color:TS text:"Hone (TS)" from:30/05/2022 till:02/06/2022 color:C1 text:"Agatha (C1)" from:06/06/2022 till:09/06/2022 color:TS text:"Blas (TS)" from:21/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 color:C4 text:"Celia (C4)" from:29/06/2022 till:06/07/2022 color:C3 text:"Darby (C3)" from:04/07/2022 till:09/07/2022 color:C1 text:"Estelle (C1)" from:09/07/2022 till:11/07/2022 color:TD text:"Six-E (TD)" from:09/07/2022 till:21/07/2022 color:C4 text:"Frank (C4)" from:17/07/2022 till:21/07/2022 color:TS text:"Georgette (TS)" from:24/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 color:C4 text:"Howard (C4)" barset:break from:29/07/2022 till:03/08/2022 color:C1 text:"Ivette (C1)" from:03/08/2022 till:10/08/2022 color:C2 text:"Javier (C2)" from:05/08/2022 till:11/08/2022 color:C1 text:"Kay (C1)" from:16/08/2022 till:18/08/2022 color:TD text:"Thirteen-E (TD)" from:23/08/2022 till:27/08/2022 color:TS text:"Lester (TS)" from:30/08/2022 till:05/09/2022 color:C1 text:"Madeline (C1)" from:01/09/2022 till:03/09/2022 color:TS text:"Newton (TS)" from:07/09/2022 till:15/09/2022 color:C5 text:"Orlene (C5)" from:13/09/2022 till:18/09/2022 color:C3 text:"Paine (C3)" from:27/09/2022 till:30/09/2022 color:TS text:"Roslyn (TS)" barset:break from:07/10/2022 till:12/10/2022 color:C3 text:"Seymour (C3)" from:20/10/2022 till:26/10/2022 color:C2 text:"Tina (C2)" from:25/10/2022 till:26/10/2022 color:TS text:"Virgil (TS)" from:28/10/2022 till:02/11/2022 color:C1 text:"Iona (C1)" from:12/11/2022 till:14/11/2022 color:TS text:"Winifred (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2022 till:30/04/2022 text:April from:01/05/2022 till:31/05/2022 text:May from:01/06/2022 till:30/06/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:31/07/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:31/08/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:30/09/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:31/10/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:30/11/2022 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems 'Tropical Storm Hone' 'Hurricane Agatha' 'Tropical Storm Blas' 'Hurricane Celia' 'Hurricane Darby' 'Hurricane Estelle' 'Tropical Depression Six-E' 'Hurricane Frank' 'Tropical Storm Georgette' 'Hurricane Howard' 'Hurricane Ivette' 'Hurricane Javier' 'Hurricane Kay' 'Tropical Depression Thirteen-E' 'Tropical Storm Lester' 'Hurricane Madeline' 'Tropical Storm Newton' 'Hurricane Orlene' 'Hurricane Paine' 'Tropical Storm Roslyn' 'Hurricane Seymour' 'Hurricane Tina' 'Tropical Storm Virgil' 'Hurricane Iona' 'Tropical Storm Winifred' Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the Northeastern Pacific in 2022. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2028 season. This was the same list used in the 2016 season. 'Retirement' On March 29, 2023, at the 45th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the name Seymour from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths it caused, and it will not be used again for another Pacific hurricane. Seymour was replaced with Solomon for the 2028 season. Category:Pacific hurricane seasons (Cooper)